


I'm changing the flow, I'm going to swi-Liverpool?

by IGotAHoleInMePocket



Category: Lemon Demon (Musician), The Beatles (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidental kidnapping, Also even tho we have like 2008 ld here there's still nature tapes and spirit phone jokes, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Demon Summoning, I leave for a few months and come back with this, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other, Time Travel, With A Twist, dont ask, everyone is dumb, first chap is sorta bad, lemon demon and the beatles vibe tm, someone gets a keytar, they be writing music B), what a comeback, with some what of a plot/storyline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGotAHoleInMePocket/pseuds/IGotAHoleInMePocket
Summary: The beatles try to summon a demon, only it's not a demon!It's Neil CicieregaNow read about them being stupid
Relationships: The Beatles & Lemon Demon
Kudos: 19





	I'm changing the flow, I'm going to swi-Liverpool?

The Beatles held their breath as a cloud of smoke appeared in the center of the room, with a strong scent of lemonade with it. Did it work? Had they really summoned a demon? 

Wait moment that's no demon, thats a-

“PAUL THERE IS A BLINKING DEAD BLOKE ON OUR F L O O R” John yelled, his hand gesturing wildly to said “dead” person. Paul panickedly flipped through the pages of his book,How to summon demons for dummies,

“I-I thought using lemons instead of oranges wouldn’t change anything!” Paul cried, was the lemons even the reason for this? Oh who cares, Paul might be a kidnapper now!

“Hue hue...Oh no” Was Ringo’s only input on the situation. 

George stared on, before realizing something. The presumed dead person’s eye opened revealing brown eyes, and a very confused expression.

“He’s not dead.” George confirmed nonchalantly.


End file.
